effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1211: The 21-Loss Salute
Date May 3, 2018 Summary Ben Lindbergh, Jeff Sullivan, and SB Nation’s Grant Brisbee banter about Trevor Bauer, sticky substances, and spin rate, Ken Giles’s self-harming home-run reaction, the best baseball clips to rewatch, the unwritten rules of not avoiding hit by pitches, and party-hard Matt Harvey. Then they discuss Grant’s story about the record-setting 1988 Orioles, who went 0-21 to start the season, and they bring on ESPN’s Tim Kurkjian to tell stories about covering that team’s historic losing streak as a beat writer for The Baltimore Sun. (Keep listening after the outro for bonus end-of-episode banter.) Topics * 1988 Baltimore Orioles 0-21 streak * College vs. MLB teams * Media coverage in 1988 vs. 2018 * Tim Kurkjian on covering the 1988 Orioles * Relationship with players as a beat writer * Fan response to the streak * 1989 Orioles turnaround Intro Ringo Starr, "Hopeless" Interstitial Ocean Colour Scene, "Beautiful Losers" Outro Superchunk, "Break the Glass" Episode outtake sound clip Banter * Trevor Bauer's comments about sticky substances, spin rate, and the Houston Astros. * Unwritten rules and enforcement of the rule that requires players to make an effort to avoid being hit by a pitch. * Ken Giles punched himself after giving up a home run to Gary Sanchez. * Grant's article was trounced in page views by video of a little leaguer running to home in slow motion. * Best baseball clips to rewatch * What is the best way to end a cycle? * Matt Harvey partying & Sandy Alderson's comments Notes * Grant's comments about the Trevor Bauer/spin rate comments, "It's a sticky situation." * In Episode 441 former pitcher Dirk Hayhurst discussed pitcher use of sticky substances. Bauer suggests that MLB provide on the mount a sticky substances for all pitchers to use. * Most rewatchable clips suggested are: Bengie Molina's cycle, Randy Johnson hitting a bird, Gary Matthews' catch, and Jim Edmonds' catch. * The Orioles had an offseason basketball team that played 20 games during spring training. * The Orioles finished the season 54-107 after starting 0-21. * Jeff's research about college teams playing MLB teams was discussed in Episode 1197. Grant thinks that a college team is unlikely to go 0-21 against MLB teams. * Tim Kurkjian covered the Orioles from 1980-81 and 88-89 for the Baltimore Sun. * Tim says there was no clubhouse celebration after the Orioles' first win of the season. * President Reagan called Frank Robinson during the losing streak to offer support to him and the team. * Neither Cal Ripken, Jr. nor Billy Ripken publicly responded or protested when their father, Cal Ripken Sr., was fired as manager after losing the first six games of the season. * In the outro Grant refers to extensive game recaps as "The Full Sullivan". Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1211: The 21-Loss Salute * How the Orioles lost 21 straight games to start the 1988 season by Grant Brisbee * This kid's slow-mo run to home plate is a piece of baseball art by James Dator * Trevor Bauer's full statement about sticky substances and spin rate * Ken Giles punch gif * Randy Johnson hits bird video * Bengie Molina hits for the cycle video * Gary Matthews home run robbery video * Jim Edmonds over the shoulder catch video Category:Guest Episodes Category:Episodes